Crying in the Night
by Vampbarbie
Summary: Jayne Cobb was not a man you trusted with anything important. Which is what made her plan so incredibly stupid.' Rayne, some MalInara, some SimonKaylee. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Finally a new story I hear you all cry...well maybe one person way at the back. _

_Relationships: pre-existing Rayne, implied Mal-Inara, implied Simon-Kaylee_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just play here._

_Please read and review!_

Crying in the Night

Jayne Cobb was not a man you trusted with anything important. Which is what made her plan so incredibly stupid.

Jayne Cobb was a man with a gun in one hand, a bottle of the strongest whisky in the other and a whore on his lap.

Only this time the girl didn't look much like a whore. She's younger than normal, with long dark hair and Jayne actually looks like he might care about her. But this is Jayne Cobb – he doesn't care about anybody but himself. He's with his usual partners in crime – Reynolds and Zoë, and Wash. Kaylee is nowhere to be seen. Their table is strewn with empty glasses. Obviously celebrating a job well done if they have the coin to be drinking this much.

Jayne wraps his arms around the girl's waist and says something in her ear. She laughs.

Lillia Govan feels slightly sick. She doesn't want to do this but she has no choice. She steps back and turns away. This is for the best. It's always got to be for the best. I can't do this, she thinks suddenly staring at him. I can't live my life in that way. I have to go back to work now. It would be better to speak to Jayne alone anyhow.

* * *

Jayne ponders the fruit stall in the market and can't remember if River prefers cherries or raspberries. So he settles on one small punnet of each and pays the man. He is just settling the brown paper bag in his hands when someone grabs his arm from behind.

He whirls, a hand dropping to his pistol. "Lillia?"

Then his eyes widen as she shove the basket against his chest. He fumbles to catch it before it drops to the floor.

"Take care of her," she manages to say brokenly before turning and setting off at a run.

"Gorramit!" Jayne struggles to hold the basket in one arm while trying to grab the woman. She dodges his hand and he nearly drops the basket. When he looks up again she is gone. He stares around at the crowds in the market place searching for her. She presses her back against the wall just out of his sight and feels her breath coming in ragged gasps. Lillia peeps back out from her hiding place. Jayne is peering inside the basket with a frown. When he realises what it is his face goes white as a sheet. He stares around again, a look of panic on his face. Then he sets off in the direction of the docks, and Lillia knows that she will probably never see him again. Never see her again either. She wipes the hot tears from her face with a grubby hand and wonders if she did the right thing.

* * *

The ship is quiet in the middle of the day. The rest of the crew are off in the town doing whatever it is they do all day.

Jayne runs up the catwalk steps cradling the basket in his arms. "Inara!" he yells barrelling to her door. Gorram let her be here. He bangs on the door with a fist. "Inara!" he bellows.

She opens the door frowning. "What is it Jayne?" she asks her voice more than a little frosty.

"I need help. Your help." Jayne shoves past her and sets the basket down gently on her bed. "Look."

"If this is something disgusting then I don't want to know," Inara says gingerly pulling back the blankets in the basket. She gasps. "Where did you get this?" she demands.

Jayne pulls the crumpled note from his back pocket and reads it aloud. "Please look after our daughter Jayne. You know I can't, because you know what I do. I can't raise a little girl into this life. I swear she's yours. Her name is Ellie. Take care of my baby girl. Lillia." He holds it out to Inara. "She was a whore Inara. I saw her last time we were planetside here. Before River. She thrust this basket into my arms in the market and disappeared." He sinks to sit on an ornate sofa. "I ain't able to raise a kiddie! What the hell am I gonna do? Mal is gonna kill me," he groans. "And what do I tell River?"

Inara lifts the baby girl out of the basket carefully and cradles her against her chest. Ellie makes a soft gurgle but remains asleep.

"Mal doesn't have to know. Nor River," Inara says slowly.

"What?" Jayne looks up at the Companion, surprise written all over his face.

"Next port of call is Fiyero is it not?"

"Yeah…"

"Well if you don't feel you can raise this little girl then I have friends there who can make sure she is cared for. She would be adopted into a privileged family. But think very hard about it Jayne. And I would expect your help for the days until we get there." Inara eyes the little baby a little sadly.

"Of course! Ship like this ain't a place to raise a baby without a mother."

"Then we'll keep her in here. I can dissuade the captain and crew from coming here. You just have to behave normally."

Jayne nods firmly and says two words that Inara swears she has never heard him utter. "Thank you."

* * *

"You know what the trick of a long life is?" Simon gestures at the captain with a forkful of protein. "Stay out of range!" His voice is exasperated. "There! Good medical advice, and free!"

Mal shovels protein into his mouth and grins round it. "Weren't my fault!"

Zoë rolls her eyes. "No sir."

"We got jumped!"

"I'm not picking buck shot out of Zoë's ass though am I?" Simon retorts archly.

Wash raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't want your doctor's hands anywhere near my wife's ass Simon."

Kaylee giggles.

Mal fixes her with a look. "Don't think those thoughts at the dinner table Kaylee."

She giggles a bit harder and sneaks a look at Simon who is now staring very intently at his plate and going slightly pink.

Jayne is strangely silent throughout the whole exchange. That is very odd, thinks Mal. Normally Jayne has a smart alec remark for just such situations as these. Especially if it means he gets the chance to embarrass Simon. Despite River always trying to make him leave her brother alone, he still persisted. But not today. He sits silently beside River, shovelling food into his mouth. She glances at him with a small frown.

Inara stands and takes her plate to the sink. "Goodnight all," she says flashing that bright smile to them all as she leaves. Mal notices that it lingers a little too long on his mercenary. Jayne returns the smile for the briefest second and looks at the table.

"I…err...I'm tired." Jayne fakes the worst yawn ever, and shoves his chair back with a screech on the floor. "Night Riv," he says pressing a hurried kiss to the side of her head, and then disappears out the door after Inara.

Mal detects an unhealthy alliance between those two. That would not be good. And it would probably be at his expense. He shifts in his seat. Then winces. He doesn't realise he has grunted in pain until he glances up to see the rest of the crew staring at him.

"Told you, you needed a cushion," Simon says smugly and carries on eating.

* * *

"Probably ain't mine anyhow," Jayne rubs his nose and scowls at the basket.

Inara looks over at him a little reproachfully. "What makes you say that?"

"She was a whore that's why," he says aggressively. "I was just nearby. Easy man to blame."

"Really?" Inara's voice is calm and she keeps fussing with the baby's blankets.

"Don't look anything like me."

Inara sits back, satisfied that the baby is settled and doesn't respond.

"How come you know where to unload the kid?" he asks a moment later.

"It isn't the first time I've done it."

Jayne's eyes widen. "You…?"

She shakes her head. "Back on Sihnon one of the younger Companions fell pregnant by accident. The man didn't want to know. So we found some people who would help us. Its easy enough for a Companion to disappear for a few months." She shrugs and Jayne suddenly sees a different side to her. She seems more relaxed around him suddenly. Jayne has to think about if they have ever had a conversation and realises that they haven't. Not ever.

He looks up at her face as she coos over the baby and feels uncomfortable in her shuttle so he gets to his feet. "I gotta go," he says awkwardly. "Thanks Inara."

* * *

There it is again, think Wash setting down his t-rex on the radar screen. A sound from the front hold. A scuffling sound. Like little feet running about. He shudders. Maybe its rats. They'd had rats on Serenity once. Buggers to get rid of. Mal had rented three cats in the end, much to Kaylee's delight.

Wash stands and creeps to the top of the stairs. "Hello?"

There is a little more scrabbling. Wash picks up a t-rex and holds it by its tail so he can use it like a club as he descends the stairs. "Who's down here?"

He finds River sitting against the wall, crying.

"River? What's wrong?"

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Its Jayne."

"Scooch over," Wash sits himself on the floor beside her and slips his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Jayne's an ass. Surprised it took you this long to realise."

She punches him in the arm. "I'm serious."

"So am I," Wash says rubbing the feeling back into his arm. "That hurt."

"Sorry. Just Jayne is never around! He's always with Inara. I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Don't be silly," Wash says but hugs her extra tightly against him, because deep down he isn't so sure.

* * *

"Hold her."

"What?"

Inara pushes the baby into Jayne's arms as she fusses over something. Jayne stares down at the tiny bundle he is clutching between his hands in horror. He doesn't know anything about babies. Sure he's held them, his sisters-in-law made him. But raising them was women's work. Jayne adjusts her so she is laying along one arm. He pokes the baby in the chest.

"You stay quiet you hear!" he warns softly.

Ellie grabs hold of his finger in her tiny hand and gurgles at him quietly. Jayne can't help but smile at her. Maybe she does have his eyes just a little bit. She looks the littlest bit like Maddie did when she was born.

He glances up to see Inara smiling soppily at him.

"Don't," he growls.

"Wasn't doing anything," she says back but thinks secretly that maybe Jayne will come round.

* * *

"What in the sphincter of hell is that noise?" Mal demands, scrambling up into the corridor wearing just his under shorts and his boots.

Kaylee is standing in the corridor; her overall half-pulled on over her pink nightdress. She is rubbing her eyes blearily.

"Is that River?" she asks worriedly. "Sounds like crying."

Mal shrugs just as a hatch opens behind them. Wash and Zoë climb out into the corridor. Zoë is fully dressed although Wash is wearing only his boxer shorts with a bright Hawaiian shirt over the top.

"What is that?" Wash asks, sleepily.

Mal, despite his near nakedness, takes charge. "Zoë go wake Simon. I'm waking Jayne up. River obviously ain't with him tonight."

He goes to Jayne's door and kicks it repeatedly until he hears movement below.

Zoë appears at the end of the corridor, a sleepy bare-chested Simon trailing behind her. He runs a hand through his already awry hair, and looks at the captain.

"What's going on?"

"Don't rightly know my ownself at this moment," Mal replies. "Jayne! Get your ass up! Just trying to work out what this noise is. Thought it might be River."

Simon shakes his head. "This isn't River."

Just at that moment, Jayne emerges from his bunk, looking guilty as sin, wearing combat trousers and boots. River is behind him, shivering in her nightdress and bare feet, and looking confused. Mal notes Jayne's guilty look.

"Jayne?" he says firmly.

Jayne stares resolutely at the floor.

"Jayne." There is warning in his voice. "Do you know what that gorram noise is?" Mal growls.

Jayne looks at River and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he mutters to her.

"What?" she looks perplexed.

Jayne looks back at Mal. "It's a baby."

"A what?"

Jayne sighs. "Follow me." He leads them to Inara's shuttle, the wailing sound getting louder. He bangs on the door. "'Nara? Its me."

Mal frowns at the over familiarity in the merc's voice. River looks unhappy and Simon slips an arm around her shoulders, all the while glaring at the back of Jayne's head.

The door opens, and Inara is standing there with a screaming bundle of blankets in her arms. She looks tired.

"Ssshhh ssshh," Jayne murmurs in a most un-Jayne like way and carefully takes the bundle from Inara. He rocks it gently until the crying subsides.

Everyone else is standing there staring at him in various states of shock.

Then Mal speaks, "What the name of good gorram is a baby doing on my ship?"

"Mal…" Inara starts softly.

"Where did you nick it from?" He demands of Jayne.

"Nick it?" Jayne's eyes go wide. "No, I ain't nicked her. She's mine."

"Yours?" Simon's voice has frosted over. "And you were going to tell my little sister about this when?"

Wash glances at Zoë and mutters out of the side of his mouth, "Don't Jayne eat babies?"

Zoë kicks him in the ankle. Wash yelps and gives her a reproachful look.

River stares at Jayne wide eyed. "A baby?"

He nods. "Ellie. Her mother thrust her into my arms in the market on Blackbird. Never knew she existed 'til then. Baby girl I'm so sorry."

River steps forwards and carefully pulls back the blanket over the baby in Jayne's arms. Ellie stares up at her with big blue eyes.

"She's beautiful."

"Aww how cute!" Kaylee exclaims, leaning in.

Mal folds his arms. "Yes she's lovely. Don't explain why you and the Ambassador were hiding her on my ship though!"

Jayne pulls a face and glances at Inara. "Knew you'd be like this."

"Like what exactly?" Mal asks face dark.

"Like you got a burr under yer tail," Jayne says quietly. "I weren't gonna keep her."

"I know people. Good people, who can help us find her a home," Inara says softly looking at Mal.

"What?" Kaylee stares at Jayne. "You can't!"

Jayne looks at her sadly. "What do I know about babies Kaylee?"

"But her mama…"

"Knew she would never see her again when she left her with me," Jayne interrupts her. "Her mama were a whore." He turns his gaze to River. "River baby I never meant…"

Simon cuts in. "To get caught?"

River rests a hand against her brother's arm. "I understand Jayne. Ellie came before River." She looks at Simon carefully. "Baby needs to be checked over Doctor."

Simon raises an eyebrow then sighs and looks at Jayne. "May I?"

Jayne shrugs and holds the bundle towards Simon. Simon awkwardly takes Ellie from Jayne's arms. Kaylee is staring at him all gooey eyed as he jiggles the baby.

"There's a good girl," he is saying softly. "Just got to take you to the infirmary and get you all checked out haven't we?" He suddenly looks up and realises everyone is staring at him. "Umm yes infirmary." He starts walking down the catwalk. Jayne follows him, like a protective daddy bear.

"No ideas Kaylee!" Mal warns sternly wagging his finger at her. He looks back at Inara. "So you were just going to help Jayne unload this kid out of the goodness of your heart?"

"The child deserves a chance Mal. Jayne came to me because he thought I could help."

River suddenly hugs her. "Thank you for this Inara."

Inara blinks in surprise as River skips off after her brother and Jayne. Mal makes a sceptical grunt in his throat and heads after them.

After baby Ellie has been weighed and generally checked over by Simon who declares she is in perfect health, everyone drifts back to bed. Except Mal, and River, and Jayne who stands there holding Ellie and looking for all the 'verse like he is about to face the firing squad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" River asks softly, staring at Jayne, eyes wide.

"I didn't know how," he says. "How on earth do you tell your girl about this? It'll be over soon anyway." He looks down at the baby in his arms. "She'll have a proper family won't she? It'll be like this never happened."

He glances once at Mal and walks purposefully out of the infirmary. Mal sighs and looks at River who looks even more like a little girl than ever, her wide eyes staring sorrowfully at the now empty doorway.

"River…" he starts gruffly. She walks forwards silently and he just envelops her in his arms. He hugs her tightly against him and suddenly feels very fatherly towards her. He feels her rest her cheek against his bare chest and sighs to himself. The little slip of a thing he's holding ain't much more than a girl herself and now Jayne's gone and got himself a real live baby.

* * *

Simon corners Inara before he goes back to bed, he bangs on her door and she answers wearing a practically see-through Chinese silk robe. He folds his arms awkwardly across his bare chest.

"Why did you help him?" he finally says.

She gestures at him to enter her shuttle and waits until he is sat on one end of an ornate sofa before she answers him.

"Jayne needed help. Who was I to say no? You saw how the Captain reacted. I think that was rather tame considering the crew was standing there."

"But didn't you think about River?"

"Of course I did Simon." Inara sits down beside him and rests a hand on his arm. "I didn't want her to find out. She's fragile and Jayne was worried about their relationship. Do you really think she's ready to be a mother?"

Simon shakes his head and looks down her hand. He suddenly seems to realise that he is sitting, half naked, in a Companion's shuttle in the middle of the night, and flushes redly. "I err…had...better ummm." He stands. "Goodnight Inara."

"Goodnight Simon," she says softly. "Don't worry about River so much. I think she could surprise you."

He pauses in the doorway and looks back at her. He smiles a little sadly. "That's what I'm worried about."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for delay and the short chapter, I've been uber busy! I went to meet Jewel at Collectormania and absolutely lovely she was too!

Ok Chapter 2:

* * *

Somehow Book managed to sleep through the entire ruckus and tried to hide his astonishment when told of the night's events. He does however corner Jayne in the kitchen that morning.

Jayne holds up a warning finger. "I respect you Preacher but I ain't lookin' for a sermon."

"I wasn't going to give you one Jayne. Just a few words of advice."

Jayne folds his arms and leans on the counter. "I'm listening."

"Just be sure that this is really what you want Jayne." He smiles sadly. "Not for you. For little Ellie. Be one hundred per cent positive before you let her go." He pats Jayne on the shoulder and continues on his way.

* * *

The eleven hours it takes to reach Fiyero are some of the longest hours of Mal's life. He watches from the catwalk as Jayne and Inara prepare the baby's things and fuss with the mule. Mal leans on the railing. He offers nothing more than a grunt in greeting to the person who comes and leans beside him.

Simon watches the two people below in silence for a moment then breathes out heavily. "She's crying again."

Mal sighs softly. "Want me to tell him?"

Simon shakes his head. "No." He looks at Mal. "Do you want to be the one to tell her we told him?"

Mal shakes his head. "She's a strong girl, she'll be alright."

Simon returns his gaze to the top of Jayne's head. "Maybe." He purses his lips. "She's only eighteen years old Mal, she isn't ready to be a mother. Especially not with him."

Mal looks round at the venom in Simon's voice, just as Inara calls upwards. "Mal? We're leaving now."

Mal heads rapidly down the staircase towards them. He stops at the bottom of the stairs and watches Jayne rest the baby basket carefully on the back of the mule. Kaylee rushes up to him.

"Cap'n you can't let them do this! It ain't right!"

Mal looks at her. "It isn't my decision little Kaylee. It's his, and he made it already."

She pulls a face, glances upwards at Simon as though for help but finds none. She turns to Inara. "'Nara please don't."

Inara just smiles sadly at the mechanic. "Sometimes we have to do things which might look wrong Kaylee, it does not mean that they always are."

"But this is wrong. That little baby is his family! Doesn't he care?"

"He is making this choice because he does care Kaylee. Things aren't always black and white, there are shades of grey."

"Gorramit Inara!" Kaylee snaps stepping away from her. Everyone is staring at her since she so rarely swears. "This isn't right and you know it!" She whirls round and marches back up the stairs past Mal and Simon.

Simon reaches out a hand towards her but she gives him a look so fierce that he drops it back to his side and watches her stomp away. He looks down at Mal who just shrugs.

The captain looks back to Inara. "Get going then."

Inara gives him a half sad look while Mal just folds his arms and waits until she has climbed onto the mule behind Jayne. She still manages to sit like a lady even as the mule wobbles alarmingly down the ramp.

Mal watches until they turn out of sight before heading to the bridge. Wash is leaning back in his chair while Zoë sits in the co-pilot's seat. They look up as he enters.

"It done?" Zoë asks him, but her eyes betray exactly what they were talking about before he entered. Her eyes scream; 'it isn't fair! I want that! Why don't I have that?'

"It's done," Mal leans his elbows on the chair behind her head and refusing to comment on her expression. "They've just left."

Wash looks up at him uncertainly, unhappiness at his conversation with his wife still evident. "And we're…? Happy?"

"River isn't." Mal's voice is full of doubt. "She wants to keep it. Did we do the right thing here Zoë?"

Zoë reaches up and pats Mal's hand. "Looks like he'd already decided it before we got involved sir."

Mal sighs audibly. "That's as maybe but did we do the right thing in letting him?"

"He didn't ask our advice though sir. He asked Inara." Zoë can almost hear him grinding his teeth above her head.

"Yeah he did," Mal finally grinds out between gritted teeth and shoves himself upright. "This is my ship! She should have come to me."

Wash raises an eyebrow. "And she does that so often at other times."

Mal shoots him a sharp look, hisses between his teeth and stomps out of the bridge. Zoë looks at Wash. "Husband do you remember the tact thing we talked about? Now would have been one of the times to use it."

* * *

"Kaylee?" Simon pokes his head into the engine room.

She studiously ignores him from her place in her hammock.

He steps into the room. "Kaylee what's wrong?"

"He shouldn't be giving Ellie away."

"Its for the best," Simon says sitting himself down on the step.

"For the best?" she says angrily whipping herself round to face him so violently that she overturns the hammock and he is forced to catch her. She glares at him and tries to pull away.

"Oh no you don't," Simon says strictly keeping hold of her. "You're going to talk about this." He pulls the struggling mechanic onto his lap and pins her arms at her sides.

"Fine," she all but growls at him. "Ellie is his flesh and blood! How can he just give her up? To strangers? And you agree with him!"

He stares her in the eyes and then it hits him. "Oh Kaylee you're so silly!"

Her expression suggests she might be about to bite off his nose.

He smiles at her. "You don't have to worry about our baby Kaylee."

"Wh…what?" she blinks at him in complete shock. They haven't ever discussed that. They are barely even together as a couple.

"I wouldn't give our child up for anything," he says quietly staring at her with eyes full of love. He leans in and kisses her deeply, and Kaylee forgets why she was mad at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry sorry sorry for the huge delay in getting this chapter. I was busy then writer's block struck (and we all know how that goes!) Please enjoy, read and review!

* * *

_

"Inara?" His voice is quiet, soft and so un-Jayne like that she is surprised.

He stops the mule by the side of the road and climbs off.

"Yes Jayne?"

He reaches out and takes the baby basket from her lap; he stares down silently at the girl inside before looking up again. Inara is surprised by the tears glittering in his eyes.

"Don't make me do this," he says quietly, his voice very close to cracking.

"Jayne I thought you were sure?" she asks gently.

He scoops Ellie out the basket carefully in his big hands and holds the pink wrapped baby protectively against his chest. Inara thinks that the pink looks odd against the grubby khaki of his t-shirt. He looks down at Ellie with such tenderness that her composure softens.

"Are you positive?"

"I am." He looks up, his eyes steady.

"What about what Mal said?"

"I'll manage Mal."

"But River…?"

"Then I'll leave. If she can't…" he glances down at the baby. "I'll go home to my ma. Please Inara. I can't give her up. She's mine."

* * *

Mal paces back and forth across the catwalk like a caged bear, his eyes scanning the ramp way for their return. He finally growls to himself in frustration and retreats to the kitchen where he finds four of his crew sat at the table. River, flanked by Simon and Kaylee, is staring tearfully at what looks to be on first glance a pile of black rocks. The Shepard is sat opposite them. He, Simon and Kaylee are each picking forlornly at one of the black rocks.

Mal wrinkles his nose at the smell of burning in the room.

River looks sharply at Kaylee. "Offer the Captain a cake Kaylee. Manners!"

Kaylee places one of the black solid lumps onto a plate and holds it out to him. "Cupcake?"

"That's a cupcake?" Mal exclaims staring in horror at what River expects him to eat. He notices only Simon has braved actually eating any of his.

River stands up and Mal notices that she has a sofa cushion stuffed up her dress. She hefts the plate with the burnt cupcakes on it and hurls it at his head. He ducks while it hits the wall behind him. He looks round in alarm, convinced one of the cakes actually chipped paint off the wall.

"River!" Simon grabs for her arm.

She twists free, circles the table in a few long determined strides and throws herself at Mal. She presses her lips to his firmly and grabs a certain part of his anatomy that a girl her age should not be grabbing.

Mal makes a strangled yelping sound and prises her off. "What the hell you doin' girl?"

She regards him wide eyed and tearfully. "But I should be in the family way!"

"You what?"

Book's eyes have gone wide. "River…"

"You will get me in the family way Captain."

Mal blinks. Behind River Simon has gone white as a sheet and Kaylee's hands are clapped over her mouth. "Why me?"

"Because my brother and a celibate preacher man are not valid choices. And Jayne does not want a family with me. So you and Wash are the logical choices."

"I….err…I can't River. That is all kinda wrong!"

She stamps her foot childishly. "Then I will find Wash!"

She runs out of the dining room while they stare after her blankly, trying to process what just happened.

"Its okay Wash is with Zoë on the bridge," Mal says just as Zoë walks in.

"River was in a awful hurry just then. What's going on sir?" she asks surveying the scene.

"Oh no!" Kaylee cries.

"River!" Simon sprints for the doorway.

Mal grabs his comm. "Wash?"

"Yes Cap'n?" he drawls lazily. "What's up? Arrrgggg!" Mal blinks at the comm., which continues to emit Wash's voice. "Get off me! River what good gorram are you doing?" There is a girlish shriek which Mal can only assume is Wash. "I'm married!"

He looks up into Zoë's steady stare. "Okay I'm goin'."

He enters the bridge to find Wash pinned onto his seat while River straddles his lap and is trying to undo his Hawaiian shirt.

"River stop trying to sex Wash!" Kaylee pleads. "He don't like it. You're frightenin' him!"

"That's it," Simon says firmly having decided that talking is not solving anything. He steps over and bodily picks River up. He hauls her over his shoulder, and kicking and screaming carries her out of the bridge.

Wash blinks and stares from Kaylee to Mal. "What jus' happened?"

"We were nearly raped by a ninety pound girl," Mal says patting Wash on the shoulder.

"Right…and that's a comfort because?"

Kaylee is staring dreamily after Simon and Mal suspects rather hoping he would pick her up in a similar fashion.

"She's gone a mite baby crazy," Mal says to him.

Wash shuts his mouth. "I want my wife please Captain. I feel violated."

Mal laughs and gestures Zoë onto the bridge. "Join the club."

Simon, having carried River off the bridge, pauses on the catwalk and realises that he doesn't actually know what to do with her.

"Put me down you tāmāde húndàn!" she says petulantly, sounding more like Jayne than ever. "I have no wish to fall to a splattery death!"

He ignores her swearing in his ear and takes her to his room. He dumps her unceremoniously on the bed. She glares at him as she pulls the cushion out of her dress. He sits beside her. "Mei mei?"

She sullenly slaps the cushion onto his bed and turns her face away.

Gently he pulls her round to look at him. "River what's wrong?"

Her eyes well up at the concern in his voice. "You're going to have a baby."

"What?" Simon wrinkles his nose in confusion. "No I'm not. Me and Kaylee, we…we haven't…even…"

"Not now, moron," she says like he is stupid. "But someday. Not that far away. You'll leave me."

"River no!"

"You don't think you will, but you won't have time for me anymore."

Simon pulls her towards him in a tight hug. "I'll always have time for you mei mei. And so will Jayne, although I can't believe I'm sticking up for him. Seriously though are you ready to look after a baby?"

"I baked."

"No you made charcoal out of protein."

She slaps him lightly on the arm. "Better than your cooking!"

He laughs. "That isn't difficult River."

She smiles weakly. "Kaylee still eats it though."

"And Jayne eats your cooking. He loves you. You're only eighteen River, there is plenty of time to have babies."

"Ain't that the truth," comes Mal's voice from the doorway. "I'd probably step on it big man like me."

River looks up at the Captain wide eyed.

"You feelin' better little witch?"

She shrugs miserably and stares at him. "Inara wants your babies."

He blinks, folds his arms and frowns at her. "Is that so?"

"Yep," River nods and stands. "She'd never tell _you_ of course." She stands on tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek.

Simon shakes his head despairingly just as Mal's comm. bleeps.

"Err Mal? You might want to get down to the cargo bay."

Translation Notes

Tāmāde húndàn – fing bastard


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO SO sorry this has taken so long to post. But Ive had writer's block and started a new job and all my stories have rather fallen by the wayside a bit. But here is the last piece!

* * *

Jayne is standing rooted to the spot, his eyes firmly on the cargo bay floor and a pink bundle clutched to his chest protectively when Mal stalks across the catwalk. Jayne can hear his boots thumping on the grating but he does not dare look up and catch his eye. The boots keep going until he finally sneaks a look upwards. On the catwalk Simon and River have joined Wash, Zoë and Kaylee. Simon has a face like thunder. River however looks like all her Christmas's have come at once. She comes bounding down the stairs, in danger of breaking her legs she is moving so quickly.

"Shangri La has come!" she cries out in a singsong manner. She reaches for the baby in his arms.

Jayne very carefully manoeuvres Ellie into her arms. He looks up again. Kaylee has moved to Simon's side and is speaking quickly to him, too quietly for him to hear. He wonders where Mal has gone. River is murmuring softly to Ellie, unintelligibly Jayne realises. He looks up and looks at her. River is standing in a patch of weak sunlight streaming through the open cargo bay doors and for a second all he can think is that she is the Madonna with his beautiful baby in his arms.

"Where is the Preacher?" he suddenly demands staring upwards at the startled faces.

"I don't know," Kaylee says.

"I'll call him…" Wash starts.

"Where is he?" Jayne shouts more loudly than he had intended.

"I'm here Jayne." Book's voice is even and calm as he steps into the cargo bay, shopping bags in his arms. "What can I do for you?"

"Baptise her." He gestures towards Ellie. "She's the daughter of a whore and a mercenary. How bad a start in life can she have? I want better for her than that."

* * *

Mal does not knock like always. He hears Inara talking quietly in Chinese and lurks behind the curtains eavesdropping until she signs off the cortex. Obviously telling whomever it is that she will not be delivering a baby to them. He waits for a couple moments more before he pokes his head round the curtain. Inara is laying on her back on her bed with her hands covering her eyes. It seems so unnatural to see her like that, even in her own shuttle. She looks tired and more vulnerable than he thought she could be.

He coughs lightly. She moves her hands, sees him and sits up sharply. He fidgets uncomfortably for a moment, like he has walked in on something he should not of seen. Then bravado takes over and he steps into the room fully. "You brought her back," he says, voice even.

She nods. "He couldn't let her go."

Mal nods silently, picks up a painted silk fan and twirls it absently in his hands. His silence unnerves Inara. She was ready for him to yell at her, but not this.

"He'll leave. If you want him to. He'll even leave River if she…" Inara bites her lip hesitantly. "He says he'll go home if he has to."

Mal is still studying the fan, and remains silent for a long time. Inara watches him. Finally he sets the fan down on a shelf and turns to her. His face spreads into a slow smile. "I'm glad you didn't convince him otherwise."

She blinks. "What?"

Mal's smile gets wider as her composure falters with her confusion. He throws himself beside her on the bed. "I'm happy he chose Ellie." She wrinkles her brow at him, as though she does not understand his seemingly sudden change of mind. He props himself up on one elbow and using his free hand reaches for her cheek. He just lets himself brush her skin and feels her tense beneath his fingertips. He keeps them still against her soft skin. He lowers his voice so it is barely above a whisper. "I hope River is right." He pushes himself to his feet quickly and is out of the door before she can ask what it was that he hopes River may be right about.

Mal leans on the railings and takes a deep breath before he goes in search of his now wayward crew plus a baby. He enters the dining room to find the Shepard praying over the sink.

"What the gorram are you doing to my drinking water?"

"Don't swear in front of the baby!" Kaylee chides him crossly.

Book continues to make the sign of the cross over the sink full of water. "We're baptising Ellie."

"In my drinking water?"

"It won't burn you when you drink it or anything Captain."

Mal glares at the Doctor. Since when has he become so cheeky? "I…I…forbid this!" Mal splutters at them.

Kaylee and Zoë give him a look, the one that tells him not to mess with them, and Mal suddenly wants the floor to open up and swallow him. He looks to Simon for help, which heaven knows has got to be a first. "Why are you standing by and letting this happen? What about what you said?"

He shrugs. "River is stubborn. I'd be better off being supportive and helpful then getting a mouthful of abuse from her and Kaylee."

Kaylee giggles and Mal rolls his eyes.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit I christen you Ellie Cobb," Book says anointing the baby's head. "Have you chosen godparents?"

Jayne shakes his head but at the same time River speaks up. "I have."

Jayne stares at her and Simon smiles until River shoots him a look. "You're already going to be Uncle Simon don't be greedy!" His face falls. She looks to Mal. "I'd like a Captainy-shaped godfather." She looks up at Jayne. "Please."

He nods without saying a word.

"Good." River skips forward, grabs Mal by the hands and forcibly drags him up to the sink. Book places the baby in his arms. He stiffens, and tries to hold her in the way he'd seen Jayne and Inara do. He wonders if he might drop her.

"You realise I have no intention of teaching this brat anything about religion right?" he says to River.

She shrugs. "Not so important. You can teach her how to shoot instead."

Simon snorts.

"Is that wise?" comes Inara's measured voice from the doorway.

Mal looks up and catches her eye. She gives him a small smile and Mal feels his stomach flip flop in a most unmanly way. He looks at Jayne and coughs slightly. "Jayne. You can stay. So can Ellie. I…" he glances at Inara out of the corner of his eye, "…I'd like you to stay. We're family. So is Ellie now."

"Thanks Mal," Jayne says honestly.

Mal throws Kaylee a look. She has taken Simon's hand secretly. "No ideas Kaylee."

"Of course not Captain," she says smiling but glancing at Simon.

Mal purses his lips and looks at the younger man. "I will neuter you if you get her knocked up before you marry her dong ma?"

Simon swallows nervously. "Yes Captain."

River leans in and whispers in Mal's ear. "Who will get to neuter you when you mess up Captain?"

Mal blushes and stuffs the baby back into her arms. He can hear Zoë and Wash sniggering at his red face. "Back to work! There's merchandise to stow Jayne!"

"Yessir," Jayne says rolling his eyes.

**The End**

* * *

Translation Notes

Tāmāde húndàn – fking bastard

Dong ma? – Understand?


End file.
